onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Blog Rules Template
I've noticed we get a lot of new users who make blogs that violate the blog rules in some way and it would probably be more convenient if we had a template for blog rules like . Does anyone know how to make a template like that? I would make it myself but I don't know much about making templates. 06:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) It can't be that difficult, and I agree that this is a good idea. 12:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) No this is a bad idea. It will just make people just as lazy when using IGR and leaving the template on the pages instead of telling them what they actually did wrong. SeaTerror (talk) 17:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) How often is an image that's wrong wrong for a reason not given in the IGR? When someone posts the IGR on a user talk, it is clear to all but the stupidest of users that there is a reason for the IGR being posted. It's a comprehensive list of common problems with images. A comprehensive list of common problems with blogs would serve much the same purpose. Now stop arguing for the sake of arguing and come up with a better contribution than "it makes people lazy like they already are". 18:02, January 12, 2015 (UTC) It is laziness. Plus it happened to you before where you posted it and somebody claimed they didn't post any fanart. Just giving a list helps NOBODY. SeaTerror (talk) 18:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Most users who violate the image guidelines and get the IGR template don't argue (I know because I've used it more times than I can count). If someone does have an issue with it, they can ask but since most don't, having a similar one for blog rules wouldn't be an issue either. 18:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) The IGR says, and I quote, "If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page." How is this not clear? If you don't understand why you've had your image removed and the IGR posted on your talk, ask why. And honestly, ST, I have no idea who you're talking about when you say it happened to me before. I'm not saying it's impossible, but I don't remember that. Your argument still consists of "it makes people lazy like they already are". Giving a list does help, because it is a list of common problems, which are common because they are the main ones that happen. 18:25, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I made so now we have the Blog Rules Reminder to go with the Image Guidelines Reminder , and the rarely used Forum Rules Reminder . These kinds of templates already exist, there is no need to argue about something so simple. And now let's take a moment to educate you all on how to properly'' use these templates, since besides Sff9, Lelouch, and myself, I almost never see anyone else do it right: You must use the code: ''AND NOT:' ~~~~ The reason for this is that often times this is posted on the pages of new users by veteran users. And there is a section of the template that links the poster's talk page in text, not the signature, as new wikians might not get that they need to click on the weird part of a user's signature in order to get to their talk page. These templates will still function if the code is incorrect, but it omits the proper, easier text for the person getting warned. Here is an example where Nova used it incorrectly.] And here is an example where Lelouch used it properly. I hope everyone can see the difference, not just in the code, but how the post ends up looking to the reader as well. 20:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I never knew I was using it incorrectly until now. Thanks for explaining and making the template. 23:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC)